


The Hottest Fucking Thing in the Galaxy

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, SMUTTY SMUT, Strap-Ons, jack's inner monologue is very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Jackanda PWP, also a kinkmeme fill I've never claimed before because it was just. so. smutty. But I'm doing so now. I might need Jesus. Please just look at the tags for content info.





	

I'll admit, I didn't like the strap-on at first. There is still something ridiculous about having a fake cock. Tongue and fingers and carefully harnessed biotics are usually enough to make both of us come.  
But there is something about the the fake cock that makes her. So. Submissive.

And submissive Miranda Lawson is the hottest fucking thing in the galaxy. Lying there, legs spread wide, telling me in low, pleading tones how much she wants me to fuck her.

So I lift her legs and push into her. Her eyes close and she's panting my name until it loses all meaning, urging me on, and I relent, thrusting deep into her, making her perfect tits quake.

I stop when my name turns into soft whimpers, pull out before she can come. Her eyes open, her lips move, and for a moment she looks perfectly crestfallen.

“Jack.”

“I want you to suck it.”

She takes a deep breath, then gets up on her knees with shaky grace. Her lips close around the tip of the cock, glistening with her own juices. I just watch for a moment, then push further in, making her take more, my hands in her hair, keeping her head in place. She looks up at me, eyes all dark pupils, and there's no question who's in charge here. Hint: Not me. She has so much more power over me when she's submissive, it's strange, but I couldn't care less, hell no. Just fuck her mouth, lost in the sight.

When I let the cock slip from her lips eventually, she smiles for a moment, then turns around, gets down on all fours, offering me her ass. Perfect, round, beautiful ass. My hands are on it in a second, rubbing, kneading, spanking her briefly. She knows me too well. I grope for the lube – we don't even bother putting it away anymore.

I lube up index- and middle finger generously, then push into her ass, carefully, loosening her up. She's moaning, and I'm sorely tempted to fuck her pussy with my other hand, get her off fast. I have little patience. But instead I work my fingers deeper into her ass, until they're in all the way, then start moving them slowly. I can't resist cupping her pussy with my other hand, savoring her wetness, she's positively dripping. It makes her twitch and cry out, and I take the hand away reluctantly after fondling her for a moment, lick it clean while my fingers keep preparing her ass for the fake dick.

“Jack...” 

Fuck, I love it when she says my name like that.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Please fuck me.”

My fingers slip from her and I clean them quickly, then lube up the cock and push the tip against her entrance. It takes all I have to go slow, holding her hips in a grip that will leave bruises, listening to her hitching breath. Slow, way too slow, until I'm in all the way, bending over her, sinking my teeth into her shoulder. She cries out, pushing back against me, and I start fucking her ass with short, shallow thrust, while my hand moves down to her pussy, rubbing her clit, slipping a few times, she's so wet.

“Let me hear you,” I hiss into her ear, and her whimpers turn into staccato screams as we move frantically, until I can feel her tense and shudder, and she collapses under me.

I take the strap-on off while she's still prone on the bed, catching her breath.

But the next moment I'm flat on my back, her head between my thighs, fingers inside me, tongue and lips on my clit. No more submissive Miss Lawson. But then, I am not going to complain about that. 

Hell no.


End file.
